


Sunrise

by Ironwingedhawk



Series: A Place for Two [5]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: The one were Danny surprises Colleen with breakfast in bed."He snuggled up to her and balanced the tray on their legs."That looks...edible." She meant it as a compliment. Their cooking skills were far from perfect. While she could at least serve breakfast, Danny still had to work on that front. Although from what she could see...Colleen had taught him well. Yeah, of course the bacon was a bit too crispy,...but besides that it looked fine. She sort of looked forward to them trying different recipes in the kitchen, it was something they had planned for a while now. So far every time something had interrupted their plan, a friend calling, an emergency, something at the company or dojo or most of the time...they had distracted each other."I...uhm...tried my best.", he grinned and looked so proud of himself. Like a puppy that had just returned a thrown toy to its owner.She couldn't help but smile, "I'm sure it's great. You did good.""





	Sunrise

The first rays of sunshine where shining into their bedroom when Colleen woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She blinked a few times, before she found the source of the scent.  
Danny was standing in their bedroom door, a giant tray filled with breakfast food in his hands.  
"What did I miss? Please tell me I didn't miss my own birthday. It can't be our one year anniversary because-"  
"You haven't forgotten anything. I just...I just want to do you a favor...for making me so happy."  
She smiled, "I love you.", then she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the bed, "Come on join me."  
He snuggled up to her and balanced the tray on their legs.  
"That looks...edible." She meant it as a compliment. Their cooking skills were far from perfect. While she could at least serve breakfast, Danny still had to work on that front. Although from what she could see...Colleen had taught him well. Yeah, of course the bacon was a bit too crispy,...but besides that it looked fine. She sort of looked forward to them trying different recipes in the kitchen, it was something they had planned for a while now. So far every time something had interrupted their plan, a friend calling, an emergency, something at the company or dojo or most of the time...they had distracted each other.  
"I...uhm...tried my best.", he grinned and looked so proud of himself. Like a puppy that had just returned a thrown toy to its owner.  
She couldn't help but smile, "I'm sure it's great. You did good."  
 "Yeah. I guess. There's something I want to talk about.", he said while he fidgeted with the sheets.  
"Oh.", Colleen may not be experienced in serious relationships but she was certain, that these words couldn't mean anything good.  
He seemed to sense her being unsettled, "No...it's not...There is a ball, I have to attend...Usually I can convince Ward to do that sort of stuff, you know it's better for the company and all."  
"He's out of town isn't he?"  
"Yeah. And I don't want to go there alone...I know that you don't like that fancy stuff either but..."  
"Is that what the breakfast was for?"  
"What?! No...Though I have to admit, that I should have timed it differently, but no it's not the reason for the breakfast."  
"Well then...The alternative would be an evening here alone. Not a fan of that."  
He smiled softly and pressed a kiss against her collarbone that sent warm jolts through her body.  
"There's also something else...", his grin told her that this whatever it was would be more pleasant for her, "We had that talk back then, when we flew to China. You said that you never had real vacation in years."  
"Oh.", this time, Colleen was feeling a lot more positive about what her boyfriend was about to say.  
"I have rented us a small house on an island in the pacific."  
"You rented a house without asking me?"  
"Technically I rented the island..."  
"Of course you did.", she laughed.  
He smiled, "What I mean is...I get that you have the dojo and if you say no, I can easily cancel the reservation, so you don't have to be upset...but...I figured it would be better as a surprise."  
"It is. I mean wow...An island?"  
"It's very small...", he grinned sheepishly, "Like smaller then our penthouse ."  
"Still."  
"Sooo...Is that a yes?", he tilted his head and snuggled up closer to her.  
"Of course it is."  
"Good."  
She took a fork and tried the scrambled egg. It was missing some salt but it was as she had expected still edible.  
"It's good.", she smiled.  
Danny's face was absolutely priceless. He looked so happy and so proud and so...in love. And it was her he was looking at. He was looking at _her_  as if she was the most precious being in the universe. She pulled him down and gave him a kiss, "Thank you so much for that."  
"Thank you."  
"For what?", she offered him something from the plate.  
"No it's yours...I mean...you believed in me and were there for me and you let me live in your dojo. There's so much."  
She laughed, "Everyone would have done that."  
"No.", he looked her in the eyes, "I really don't think so. You didn't know me at all and still you were there for me."  
"I suppose, I disobeyed the stranger danger rule big time."  
"Hmm..." Danny hummed and ran his finger down her naked shoulder.  
Colleen leaned against him for a kiss, "Never regretted that though."  
He tasted like eggs and bacon and orange juice and when she was this close to him she could also smell the signature scent of his skin. The smell of his shampoo mixed, with that of clean sheets, Colleen knew that it mixed perfectly with the smell of her shampoo, her favorite perfume...her sweat after a long night spent together. She shivered and all of the sudden her hunger was gone. Without a word, Colleen took the tray and put it aside.  
"What is it?", Danny tilted his head. She smiled and tugged at the hem of his shirt.  
"Oh.", he grinned. This was so unfair. She was naked while he was still fully dressed. Thankfully, he obeyed so that she could free him from his stupid shirt.  
"Better.", Colleen grinned and ran her hands down her boyfriend's chest, "So much better." Danny raised his hand, so that he could brush Colleen's long hair aside and kiss her but she had different plans. She moved the blanket aside and crawled backwards, running her hands down over Danny's chest and left leg until she was kneeling over his lap. Suddenly he raised his leg, so that it pressed gently against her folds,  
"I think we both need a little foreplay though."  
"I think I have an idea."Colleen gave his leg a pad and made sure that she was completely freed from the blanket before she slid her hand down her own body. Within seconds Danny's eyes turned dark and he licked his lips, "And I think I like that idea _a lot_." She moved deliberately slow and waited until she finally made it to her clit. She enjoyed watching Danny like this. His eyes were focused on her and he watched her as if she was the most beautiful sight in the world. His gaze was filled with lust and desire but more importantly love and admiration. And the fact that he spent a lot of time looking at her face instead of her boobs or her hand when she started to work on herself almost made her blush. She knew how much he liked to watch her face during sex. He once told her that. That and the feeling of her hand teasing herself in a slow pace helped to make her moist. Danny had been right. Before fingering herself, she had been horny as hell but not wet enough. Luckily she had taken care of that now. The pleasure was spreading surprisingly fast. Warmth that originated at her core and filled her whole body from there. The moment Colleen had to actually suppress a moan, she knew that she was ready. And now the bulge in Danny's pants was clearly visible as well. She crawled back up towards his face and when he made his move to embrace her in a kiss, Colleen pressed him down against the pillow. Gentle but forcefully. She was in control now. He understood and judging by the way he grabbed the sheets, she could tell that he liked this idea a lot. Colleen smiled and ran her wet index finger down her boyfriend's cheek gently pushing it inside of his mouth. He sucked, twirling his tongue as he moaned and somehow it was among the hottest things she had ever seen. She sucked in a sharp breath before she pulled out. He looked up at her eyes wide and dark but also excited and curious, as if he was asking her what she wanted to do now. Colleen stood up, so that Danny was looking up directly between her legs, then she turned around and wiggled her ass.  
"I have no idea, what you're doing, but I like it a lot."  
"So do I. Believe me." Slowly she lowered herself down, so that her ass was hovering over her boyfriend's face. He made a sound that was both aroused and knowing. Colleen threw her head back as Danny grabbed her by the ass and raised his head so that his nose brushed against her wet folds. For a few moments she enjoyed him kissing and licking her. He made these quiet, cute sounds whenever he ate her out. Combined with the wet slicking sound of his tongue it was one of the hottest sounds, she knew. But she wanted him to have fun as well, so she tugged at Danny's waistband and pulled down his pants in a swift move. "Hey there. Good morning.", she smiled and gave Danny's freed erection a peck on the tip.  
"He's very happy to see you.", Colleen made a protesting sound as Danny pulled away from her slit to speak. Luckily he realized it immediately and went back to licking the skin around her clit. Without any additional, teasing Colleen wrapped her mouth around Danny's dick. The rhythm in which his tongue worked on her changed and his moan send pleasant vibrations through her body. Slowly Colleen circled her tongue around her boyfriend’s cock and massaged his balls and the part of the shaft she wasn't sucking on. Usually Danny had an impressive amount of stamina. But something about this situation made him moan and twitch in ways she only knew from him when he was close to his release. He confirmed her feeling, when he stopped teasing her and pushed his tongue inside of her body while he used his lips and fingers to massage her clit. The different movements and the upwards curl of his tongue felt insanely good. He had always been good with his mouth. He was a talented kisser and whenever he went down on her it was pure heaven. Colleen wasn't sure how that was even possible considering the fact that Danny had no prior experience but she wasn't complaining. But he wasn't the only one with these kind of skill. She pressed a feather light kiss against his shaft, before she took all of Danny without a warning. He bucked his hips and almost screamed her name against her clit. Colleen worked him in a fast pace. Moving up and down his shaft, slightly grazing him with her teeth as she used her tongue and massaged his balls. And then all of the sudden the even movements of his tongue changed and got unsteady. He was about to moan but pressed her ass harder against his face, the vibrations were amazing. Colleen moaned around her boyfriend's twitching cock as warm come shoot down her throat. She swallowed it all. Danny quickly regained his rhythm and now there was no holding back. He grabbed Colleen by the ass to change her position and tongue fucked her while she moved her hips to match his pace. Her orgasm came without a warning and it hit her like lighting. "God! Fucking. Shit!", she pulled at the sheets and pressed her clit harder against Danny. For a moment she closed her eyes and it felt as if she was flying, as if there were no problems in the world. Then the rush was over. Colleen moved away from Danny's face and lowered herself down next to him, spreading a leg and arm against his chest. He smelled like her wetness and his face was glistering.  
"I should make breakfast more often."  
"Funny.", she mused and nuzzled up against his dragon mark, "Although, I can't complain. Breakfast  _and_  amazing sex? I don't have anything against it."  
He chuckled and his chest vibrated, "Seems like a win-win case to me."  
"Hmm...", Colleen whispered and her gaze wandered towards the window.  
Out there the sun was still rising above the skyline.  
The city was glowing in the orange sunlight, the air was smelling like sex and bacon.  
And her boyfriend was gently massaging her back.  
 She wasn't sure how she had deserved any of this but Colleen Wing knew that she was damn thankful for this life.

**Author's Note:**

> F-I-N-A-L-L-Y  
> I'm soooooooooooo sorry that it took that long to update the series but somehow this story took ages.  
> It just felt weird and awkward for a long time.  
> But hey, it's smutty so I hope that makes up for the delay.  
> I'm really happy that I could finish this today, this morning we had to put our doggo down :'(( Next part of the series was always meant to be these cuties adopting a puppy...so yeah sort of fitting...  
> It would be awesome if you comment and/or leave kudos <3  
> Thanks for reading <3 <3


End file.
